Forum:Blood/text colour differentiations
OK this came up on my talk page but I feel the discussion might be getting a little large and need additional input. I think we should probably be recording the differences between the blood and text colours (when they exist) to try and avoid confusion between those who know they don't match up and those who do. I did a quick look over of the high bloods and Aepokk said he would be doing the low bloods but here are my results. * Terezi's matches her , using her blood as seen . * Vriska's doesn't match her , using her blood as seen . Her text is #005682 and her blood is #004182, the difference lying with the green value. * Equius' doesn't match his , using his blood as seen . His text is #000056 and his blood is #0021CB, the difference lying with the green and blue values. * Gamzee's doesn't match his , using his blood as seen . His text is #2B0057 and his blood is #440A7F, the difference lying with all three colour values; red, green and blue. * Eridan's matches his , using his blood as seen . * Feferi's doesn't match her , using her blood as seen . Her text is #77003C and her blood is #99004D, the difference lying with the red and blue values. Also so you don't need to check my talk page, the Sagittarius and Capricorn symbols were changed to match Equius' and Gamzee's blood colours because the one on their shirt appears to match that colour as opposed to their text colour. With Karkat the situation is of course completely different since his text and symbol colour are purposely a completely different colour to his blood so he really doesn't have a place in this convo. - The Light6 (talk) 05:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :I would say it should be covered. The most sensible option I think is to make Hemotyping a subsection in the social aspects section, and this information can then go there Don't worry about the lowbloods, I should be able to get to them in an hour. I've had a lot of classes today. 20:43, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :First note: Aradia's never actually spilled her own blood (at least, it hasn't been shown. Obviously there was blood after her death). What do I do for that? Eyelash/lip color? 22:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) * Aradia's matches her , using her eyelashes seen . (Note this is dubious, as Aradia's blood was never spilled.) *Tavros's doesn't match his , using his blood as seen . His blood is #A25203 and his text is #A15000, the difference lying with the red, green, and blue values. *Sollux's matches his , using his blood as seen . *Nepeta's matches her , using her blood as seen . *Kanaya's doesn't match her , using her blood as seen . Her blood is #078446 and her text is #008141, the difference lying with the red, green, and blue values. Now I think the next step is to ensure that all of the symbols for those trolls whose blood and text color aren't the same match the blood color (barring Karkat, of course). 22:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :I would say if the shirt symbol colour matches the text, fine. If it matches the blood, fine. Use it either way for the symbols – symbol colour should match symbol colour, it's the simplest way to keep that particular variety of hemotyping consistent within itself without having to wade into the murky waters of mismatched other varieties of hemotyping. :...unless of course the shirt symbol colours vary, just to screw with us. In which case, go with blood. But stick to the symbols themselves to begin with, and only change tactics if a problem crops up ::Excellent point, we should take that into consideration. Pretty sure the only shirt symbol color that's changed multiple times is Gamzee's. 20:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::As mentioned before on checking Equius' and Gamzee's symbols they both matched their blood colour as opposed to their text colour, however if Gamzee's symbol colour has changed... Well I guess what SN said? But yeah I guess we still need to check the other trolls with differing colours and update them if need be. Also started a section on hemotyping on the hemospectrum page, it is mostly a stub right now but will expand it later with other relevant info from this convo. Also should the blood colours be added into the colour template for the sake of record keeping? I mean we did already do it with redblood and limeblood, though to be fair circumstances were different back when they were added, we didn't have Kankri for one. The Light6 (talk) 10:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) OK in relation to the pedantic suggestion we add them to the color template I put together a quick look at that, it also helps to visualise the differences in the colours: User:The Light6/Sandbox The highblood text/blood differences are glaringly obvious with Equius having the most obvious difference and Vriska/Aranea having the least noticeable difference (Also I realised between Terezi/Latula and Vriska/Aranea all three colours are "00??82" with only the green value changing). The lowblood text/blood difference are near unnoticeable, with Kanaya/Porrim's barely noticeable and Tavros' being damn near impossible to tell the difference. Also without going into the source code it is impossible to check the A1 trolls text colours but people keep saying that Kurloz's is different to Gamzee's. The Light6 (talk) 04:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Just to elaborate on what I said recently, because I think it might have been missunderstood. I think in all cases it's related to readability. MSPA uses a white backdrop, and unsuprisingly all blood colours that were tweaked are looking darker rather than brighter. Imo it's to make them more visible infront of the white background, especially equius's blood looks kinda painful to read on white. I think this is likely because all typing colours change when the scratch skin is active (which has a different backdrop), so Hussie clearly is at least concerned with the readability of the colours to some extent. But yeah, all in all just a theory, but I can't think of anything else ot explain it really. 11:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :In regards to your comment on the Kurloz text, Light: I mde that comment and it was pretty simple to check without source code. All I had to do was take a screen cap, put it in paint, and check the RGB values. 04:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you talking about the bone text or his regular text, because I've always found that regular text is too small for paint to accurately determine its colour. I've tried with regular text from pesterlogues and the values come out wildly different to what it says in the page's html source. The Light6 (talk) 05:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Really? Oh. Well I used paint for everything when I checked these before. And yes I meant the "#:o)", not the bone text. Keeping in mind though that I do have my text set to aliased, so that every pixel in the letter is the same color. :Edit: Just checked it using a sample of John's text from the update. I had the source code open to view the hex value. I then took the RGB values in paint, put it in an RGB-to-hex converter, and lo and behold I got the same code. 05:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) OK because of all the inconsistencies surrounding Equius/Horuss/Gamzee/Kurloz text colours between pesterlogs, Openbound and the ministrife (to see what I mean check this: https://dl.dropbox.com/u/73817062/mspa_files/colors.html), I am going to propose we ignore the text colours from Openbound and the ministrife. Basically Gamzee and Kurloz used a different colour in Openbound than Gamzee's usual text colour, this was likely due to readability issues, especially as in the ministrife they revert back to Gamzee's pesterlog colour. For whatever reason Horuss used Gamzee's normal text colour during Openbound, however during the ministrife both he and Equius (and Aradiabot) use a text colour that matches their blood (and of course if you missed the entire topic above, Equius' normal text colour doesn't match his blood colour). So basically I propose we ignore the colours presented in Openbound and the ministrife and only focus on the fact the Equius and Horuss shared their text colour and that Gamzee and Kurloz shared their text colour thus indicating what colour they would use if they were appear in a normal pesterlog. - The Light6 (talk) 23:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I think that we can use as the official reference for the blood and text colors (the arrows, not the circles). It seems to also imply, as was said by somebody else, that the text color IS in fact supposed to match the blood color, and it was only changed for readability. I haven't checked the hex codes on the arrows, but I do hope they match those we already found. 02:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I just checked the trolls whose text usually doesn't match their blood (Tavros, Kanaya, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee) with those arrows and skipped the trolls whose blood matches their text (and Karkat of course since his purposely doesn't match). The results were as expected, the arrows for all 5 matched their blood colour, not their text colour. - The Light6 (talk) 02:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Feferi's blood also doesn't match her text. Just checked it, arrow matches the blood. It looks like we've finally found our solution here. 03:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Oops, I did actually do Feferi but forgot to include her in the list of ones I did, my bad. Also I just had a thought; what if we got one of the images where the pesterlog actually appears in a panel for one of the non-matching trolls? I did find but the image isn't good for checking the colour. I also found which was easy to check the colour on, but the colour ended up being different yet again! - The Light6 (talk) 03:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just for the record, I'm getting #2815AA for Gamzee in Cascade. Not relevant towhat we're deeming to be official colors, but it should be added to the list (which I do not know how to edit). 03:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I hate to point this out, but aren't some of these differences basically non-detectable to the naked eye, or, at least, so completely subtle that there's really no point in pointing them out? This is the case with Kanaya,Tavros, and I think one or two others. :They all are detectable to the naked eye, and yes it is true it is hard to tell the difference between the two different browns and the two different jades unless they are side by side, but that still leaves four with a very large noticeable difference. - The Light6 (talk) 20:26, March 17, 2014 (UTC) The consistent inconsistency of Gamzee's blood color makes me so angry. as seen and . I might just make a table in my sandbox for his blood color alone. 16:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC)